My Rules
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Apa perbedaan antara day class dan night class? Bagi yang tidak tau menau tentang Cross Academy mungkin menganggap perbedaan diantara keduanya hanya terletak dipembagian jam masuk. Tapi padahal, lebih dari itu. Warnings: Kaname Zero and all chara isn't Vampire, Positive!AU, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. KaZe!Oneshot


Apa perbedaan antara day class dan night class? Bagi yang tidak tau menau tentang Cross Academy mungkin menganggap perbedaan diantara keduanya hanya terletak dipembagian jam masuk. Tapi padahal, lebih dari itu.

Sangat disayangkan sekolah ini menggolongkan siswa-siswanya kedalam tingkatan kasta. Kaya, sederhana sampai yang tak punya apa-apa. Zero tergolong siswa yang terakhir. Yang tak punya apa-apa dan membenci mereka yang kaya.

Day class. Mereka yang tergolong sederhana kebawah yang menempatinya. Seperti siswa-siswa umum disekolah lainnya, tak ada yang istimewa. Berbeda dengan Night class. Mereka yang berharta diperlakukan istimewa. Selama bisa membayar. Kau bisa melakukan apapun disana. Apa saja!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and related characters are copyright to Hino Matsuri.

Warnings:_** Kaname Zero and all chara isn't Vampire, Positive!AU**_, _**Yaoi, Shounen-ai**_, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, etc.

**Dont like dont read.**

_Yukamatsu_

.

.

.

Guardian class. Zero tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa mau saja menuruti permintaan Yuuki untuk menjadi Guardian class disana. Melindungi, menjaga, juga memastikan bahwa siswa Day class tak ada yang menjadi korban _bully_ mengingat sistem kasta disekolah ini.

Tapi sebagian besar siswa-siswi Day class sepertinya tak keberatan di_bully_ jika yang mem_bully_ mereka adalah siswa-siswi Night class yang terkenal keren, tampan dan cantik. Tugas Guardian class untuk meminimalisir hal seperti itu.

"Semuanya, kumohon kembali ke asrama kalian sekarang!" Itu suara Yuuki. Dia berteriak yang seperti menjerit saking paniknya.

Jam untuk para Night class akan dimulai. Gerbang akan segera dibuka dan para Day class masih bertahan didepan gerbang demi-demi melihat siswa-siswi Night class lewat.

"Kalian semua, kumohon~" Yuuki berkata putus asa. Kejadian seperti ini terjadi setiap hari dengan Yuuki sendiri yang keluar sebagai orang yang kalah.

"Kalian semua! Mundur!" Zero muncul. Dengan sebuah tongkat rotan dia mengibaskannya kearah kerumunan yang tak terkontrol dihadapannya.

Siswa mau pun siswi yang tak ingin terkena sabetan otomatis mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi gerbang. Cibiran tak suka berkumandang tertuju untuk Zero.

"Jam Day class sudah selesai sampai disini. Sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada, kalian sudah seharusnya masuk keasrama masing-masing. Sekarang!" Zero menghantamkan tongkatnya kearah gerbang untuk memberikan debaman peringatan.

Para siswa Day class ini terobsesi atau apa? Apa mereka tak sadar bagaimana tatapan para siswa Night class saat melihat mereka. Tatapan jijik yang bahkan tak lebih baik dibanding saat mereka menatap lalat.

"Tidak adil!"

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu Kaname-sama!"

"Kau dan Yuuki enak bisa bertemu mereka setiap hari!"

"Serakah!"

"Biarkan kami melihat siswa Night class juga!"

Beberapa protes keras mulai terdengar riuh. Hal ini biasa terjadi. Setiap hari bahkan.

"Terserah kalian saja." Zero sendiri sebenarnya malas.

"E-eh? Zero? Tapi—"

Sebelum sempat Yuuki menyelesaikan perkataannya, gerbang asrama Night class mulai berderak terbuka. Dan jeritan siswa Day class pun tak terhindarkan. Para Night class muncul satu persatu dari sana. Yang paling depan tentu saja Kaname yang terkaya, tertampan atau sebut saja dia sempurna.

Zero yang tadinya melenggang pergi, berhenti sejenak dan menoleh. Ini dia mereka para siswa teristimewa menurut jumlah materi. Sekolah ini dalam keadaan sakit!

Benar-benar tak penting menurutnya. Mengidolakan orang yang memandang remeh orang lain. Lucu dan aneh. Zero tak habis pikir dengan siswa Day class yang lain. Kemana otak mereka semua?

"Zero Kiryuu, seperti biasa melimpahkan pekerjaannya kepada gadis lemah seperti Yuuki." Kaname buka suara dan meraih tangan Yuuki disana. Membungkuk seperti pangeran dan mencium puncak telapak tangan Yuuki yang berhasil membuat para gadis yang ada menjerit gila.

Zero menoleh lagi, seperti biasa selalu membuat kehebohan dengan maksud utama memprovokasinya. Dengan raut wajah benar-benar kesal dan tak suka Zero menatap Kaname sebentar. Melimpahkan pekerjaan katanya? Zero bahkan tak digaji untuk ini.

Masa bodo! Zero lewat berlalu begitu saja. Menulikan telinganya tak peduli. Kalau para siswa Day Class itu suka dibully kenapa juga mereka harus ditolong.

"Tidak adil! Kenapa hanya Yuuki?!"

"Ya! Kenapa hanya Yuuki?"

"Kaname-sama?!"

Dengan jarak yang sudah cukup jauh Zero masih bisa mendengar jelas suara gadis-gadis Day Class. Benar-benar seperti maniak. Meributkan kenapa mengapa hanya Yuuki yang diperlakukan istimewa. Tentu saja karena Yuuki adalah anak dari kepala sekolah dasar bodoh!

"AAA!"

Zero menoleh cepat mendengar suara jeritan. Itu suara Yuuki. Rambutnya ditarik kasar oleh para maniak Day Class hingga Yuuki terjatuh ditanah dan Kaname, hanya melihatnya saja? _Hell_.

Zero berbalik dan berlari cepat kembali pada Yuuki. Menggali celah diantara kerumunan siswa-siswi Day Class yang kini mendesak maju ke hadapan Kaname dan siswa Night Class lainnya yang menjadi idol mereka.

Zero menarik Yuuki bangkit terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menarik kerah baju Kaname disana, giginya gemeretak emosi. Mencium tangan Yuuki bak seorang pangeran tapi tak melakukan apa-apa saat Yuuki ditarik jatuh. Sunguh tipikal orang-orang kaya.

"Zero!" Yuuki berseru dan hendak melerainya tapi terhenti ketika Zero menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!"

Kedua tangan Zero kini memegang erat kerah baju Kaname. Kain tebal seragam itu bisa saja robek jika Zero mau, tapi dia masih menahan sedikit emosinya untuk mendengar penjelasan apa yang akan dibuat anak terkaya di sekolah ini.

Kaname tak bergeming sama sekali. Matanya menatap datar pas pada manik mata Zero.

"memangnya, apa yang kulakukan?" kedua tangan Kaname memegagang pergelangan tangan Zero kemudian. "pelanggaran kah? Pem_bully_an kah?"

Zero melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Kaname dan menarik kembali tangannya. Tapi Kaname tentu saja tak melepasnya begitu saja, Kaname balik menarik Zero untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Menempel.

"Kau…"

"Jika pun aku melakukannya, sudah menjadi kewajiban mu kan untuk mencegahnya, Guardian Class Zero Kiryuu."

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, perkataan Kaname sebenarnya benar. Yuuki tak kan diserang jika saja Zero tak meninggalkannya dan lagi, jika Kaname membantu Yuuki tadi, mungkin saja yang terjadi pada Yuuki akan lebih dari sekedar jambakan dan jatuh. Ini salah Zero.

"Terserah apa katamu!"

Zero menyentak tangannya dan mendorong mundur Kaname sekuat tenaga. Berbalik memunggungi Kaname dan mengacungkan tongkat rotannya kepada para maniak yang kelaparan orang-orang tampan dan kaya.

"kembali ke asrama kalian, sekarang! Ini sudah lewat dari jam yang seharusnya!" Zero berteriak khusus kepada siswa-siswi Day Class. Beberapa dari mereka mulai menurut, hari mulai gelap dan mereka pun bubar perlahan satu persatu.

"Jika begitu kami akan mulai perjalanan kami menuju kelas. Memang sedikit merepotkan jika setiap hari dihadang oleh orang-orang rendah macam mereka." Kaname berbisik saat dia melewati Zero.

Zero membelalakan matanya. Ini ada satu lagi fakta yang dia benci menyangkut orang-orang kaya dari Night Class. Di depan siswa-siswi Day Class mereka bersikap layaknya idol, tapi dibelakang mereka Night Class jelas-jelas menganggap mereka mahluk rendahan.

"Kau…"

"Ah, tentu saja ada pengecualian untuk mu, Zero. Kau special."

Melalui sudut matanya Zero dapat melihat jelas kalau ada segaris lengkung senyuman dari bibir Kaname. Senyumnya yang tak biasa. Bukan senyum ala idol yang biasa dipamerkannya. Itu senyum yang dibuat Kaname khusus untuk Zero. Senyum yang Zero yakin akan terjadi sesuatu setelahnya.

.

.

.

Malam tiba, dan sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Guardian Class berpatroli berkeliling sekolah sampai siswa-siswi Night Class selesai dengan study mereka. Zero dan Yuuki harus memastikan tak ada siswa-siswi Day Class yang masih berkeliaran dan bertindak nekat untuk mendatangi siswa Night Class saat jam pembelajaran berlangsung.

Melupakan semua kejadian yang telah berlalu tadi pagi, malam ini Zero memutuskan untuk berjaga sendirian dan menyuruh Yuuki kembali ke asrama untuk istirahat.

Yuuki sempat menolak tentu saja, tapi Zero menang karena keputusannya yang sudah tak dapat dibantah, dan dengan perasaan yang bersalah kepada Zero sebelumnya Yuuki akhirnya menuruti apa perkataan Zero, dan disinilah Zero sekarang. Di koridor ruang kelas, berkeliling, memastikan tak ada Day Class yang berkeliaran.

Ruang-ruang kelas yang dilewatinya tampak tertutup rapat tapi dari suara dalam kelas yang Zero dengar, suara siswa-siswi itu bahkan lebih mendominasi. Mereka mengabaikan sensei yang mengajar. Zero tak melihat, tapi Zero memprediksi keadaannya pasti begitu.

"sedang bertugas huh, Kiryuu?"

Zero yang tadinya berhenti sejenak untuk menge-check keluar jendela berjengkit kaget saat sebuah lengan menelusup dari belakang dan perlahan mengambil tempat di atas perutnya. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Kaname, dialah yang memeluk Zero dari belakang.

"apa-apaan kau…"

"tenanglah Kiryuu, atau seluruh kelas akan keluar karena mendengar teriakan mu." Dengan tangannya yang lain Kaname membungkam mulut Zero. "Ah, malam yang indah bukan. Sinar bulan purnama, dengan kau dan aku yang menontonnya." Kaname menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Zero sambil mengeratkan terus pegangannya. Menahan Zero agar tak lari darinya.

Zero memberontak, sudah dari awal dia memberontak, tapi kemudian dia berhenti begitu saja saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah sedang bergerak di lehernya. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sebagai alat pengecap rasa.

"Ap—" Kaname mengeratkan dekapannya lagi. Berniat membuat Zero diam sementara dirinya sendiri mempermainkan Zero. Memainkan permainan yang dimainkan hanya oleh dua orang menurutnya. Hanya dia dan Zero. Kaname dan Zero.

Tangan Kaname memulai aksi yang selanjutnya. Secara lambat merambah masuk kedalam seragam Zero. Zero melotot tak percaya dibuatnya, menjilat lehernya ternyata belum cukup bagi Kaname.

Dengan kebetulan yang ada, peluang Zero untuk lepas dari Kaname pun muncul. Terlalu focus pada baju Zero membuat Kaname lengah dan memberi Zero celah untuk menyikut perut Kaname sekuat tenaga. "brengsek!" umpatnya setelah berhasil lepas.

"ow! Lihat siapa yang melawan," Kaname bergerak mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi perutnya. "tingkah seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi teladan Kiryuu." Katanya lagi.

"Aku akan menghajarmu! Sekali lagi, aku akan mengahajarmu! Brengsek!" Zero berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kaname disana. Langkah cepat Zero gunakan, ingin cepat-cepat pergi menjauh dari Kuran kaya raya yang seenaknya ini.

Kaname tersenyum ditinggal Zero. "sekali lagi ya? Jutaan kali pun aku mampu, Zero Kiryuu."

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, rutinitas seperti biasa masih dilakukan Zero dan Yuuki sebagai Guardian Class. Mengawal para siswa Day Class lepas dari penjajahan, yang sebenarnya siswa Day Class itu sendiri tak ingin bebas sebenarnya.

"menyebalkan!" Zero mendesis kesal tangan kirinya terangkat menuju kepala dan memijatnya ringan. Guardian Class, Night Class, Day Class hal-hal semacam ini sekarang mulai membuatnya kesal.

"Zero? Kau kelihatan tidak sehat?" Yuuki berdiri disebelah Zero dan menanyainya khawatir.

"tak apa hanya kurang tidur seperti biasa?" Ya, begini bagi Zero memang hal yang biasa.

"kau bisa istirahat sekarang, biar aku yang menghandel disini. Siswa Day Class-nya tak terlalu banyak, aku bisa mengatasi mereka."

Zero menggeleng. "tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

Zero memang mengalami kesulitan tidur semenjak Kaname mempermainkannya. Permainan gila yang entah apa maksudnya. Apa sebenarnya mau si kaya Kuran dengannya itu yang membuat Zero tak bisa tidur beberapa hari belakangan.

Zero menghela nafasnya berkali-kali hingga teratur. Segala sesuatunya yang terlalu dipikirkan jatuhnya malah membuat berat fungsi kerja otak dan berpengaruh pada kondisi fisik. Untung saja, seperti yang dikatakan Yuuki tadi siswa Day Class yang ada mulai berkurang.

Terdapat sedikit pengecualian untuk minggu ini. Siswa-siswi Day Class yang menunggui siswa-siswi Night Class mulai berkurang menjelang akan dilaksanakannya ujian akhir. Tampaknya beberapa anak berakal sehat mulai mengutamakan study mereka dari pada menonton hal tak guna macam siswa-siswi Night Class, itu menurut Zero pribadi.

Tetapi tetap saja ada mereka-mereka yang tak peduli sama sekali dengan ujian akhir dan masih melanjutkan tradisinya untuk menunggui kemunculan siswa Night Class dan menjerit histeris untuk mereka, dan karena itu lah, Guardian Class ada, dengan pekerjaan mereka yang tak ada habisnya.

"sedang apa kau disini?" Jam pembelajaran siswa Night Class sudah dimulai saat

Zero menemukan seorang gadis tengah berdiri cemas di depan gedung sekolah. Dari seragamnya dia jelas siswa Day Class.

Gadis itu menoleh dan merunduk ketakutan disana. "maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu siswa Night Class, sungguh." Katanya serius. Zero memperhatikannya.

"lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Siswa Day Class tak harusnya berkeliaran jam segini."

"Aku ingin masuk ke perpustakaan, buku ku ketinggalan disana. Aku harus segera mengambilnya." Gadis itu sampai menggenggam erat ujung seragamnya. Mungkin sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Buku yang sangat penting.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya besok,"

"t-tidak bisa! Aku harus mengambil buku itu sekarang. Buku itu penting. I-itu buku diary." Suara gadis itu bergetar pada saat-saat terakhir. Saat dia mengakui itu buku diary-nya yang tertinggal diperpustakaan.

Zero berdecak sambil menghela nafasnya berat. Anak perempuan dan dunia mereka. "akan ku ambilkan. Tetap disini dan jangan kemana-mana. Jika bertemu seseorang atau siswa Night Class bilang kalau kau bersama ku." Gadis itu mengangguk dan Zero pun pergi.

"a-ano, Kiryuu-kun!" gadis itu berteriak memanggil Zero sebelum Zero hilang dibalik koridor. Zero menoleh sebentar dengan wajahnya yang seolah berkata 'ada apa?' "b-buku, buku d-diary-nya tolong jangan dibaca." Gadis itu menunduk malu setelahnya.

Zero mendesah malas. "kau tenang saja, aku tak kan membaca catatan pribadi seseorang sembarangan."

.

.

.

"aku akan membaca apa-apa saja yang ku mau, tak peduli itu pribadi atau rahasia sekalipun,"

Tanpa Zero ketahui sama sekali, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Dari awal sampai akhir pertemuan Zero dengan gadis diary itu. Memperhatikan dalam diam dengan raut wajah dingin yang tak dapat diartikan,

Kaname, Kaname Kuran namanya.

.

.

.

Zero menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, setelah ini dia tinggal belok kiri dan ruang perpustakaan tepat berada disana. Sesekali Zero menguap diperjalanannya. Masih belum terlalu larut tapi tentu saja dengan beberapa hari kemarin tanpa tidur, Zero mulai mengantuk sekarang. Bagus saja, Zero memang berniat langsung tidur setelah mengambilkan buku diary gadis itu.

Jam pembelajaran siswa Night Class sudah dimulai sejak tadi, jadi seharusnya perpustakaan sedang dalam keadaan sepi saat ini. Mungkin ada beberapa staff yang tinggal atau malah kutu buku ala Night Class disana.

Zero memasuki perpustakaan dan menulis disana. Semacam buku tamu atas apalah, untuk mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang sudah datang mengunjungi perpustakaan.

"Kuran?" Zero mendesis malas saat menemukan nama Kaname tepat diatas namanya.

Jadi Kuran sempat mengunjungi perpustakaan atau mungkin sekarang dia masih berada disini. Zero sempat memprediksikan keberadaan Kaname sampai akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Diary,"

Zero memeriksa satu persatu deretan meja dan bangku yang ada dalam perpustakaan. Zero juga sempat menanyai staff yang ada sampai siswa Night Class yang sedang duduk membaca disana, tetapi nol. Buku gadis itu tak ada. Diary-nya menghilang?

"Selamat malam, Kiryuu-kun? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Zero berbalik, itu suara Kaname yang menyapanya. Kaname muncul agak jauh dibelakang Zero, berjarak beberapa rak buku disana.

"sedang mencari sesuatu?" Kaname dengan sengaja mengakat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah buku.

"buku itu,"

"ah, aku menemukannya disana. Milikmu?" tanyanya. Zero berdecih, tau atau sedang berpura-pura tak tau. Mana mungkin Zero memiliki buku seperti itu.

"kau membacanya?" Zero melangkah mendatangi Kaname. Berniat mengambil buku itu tentu saja.

"aku pikir ini buku biasa, tapi ternyata ini catatan pribadi seseorang. Seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Kaname membuka buku itu lagi dan membacanya.

"jika kau sudah tau itu catatan pribadi seseorang, kau harusnya tau kalau itu tak seharusnya dibaca orang asing sepertimu." Zero ingin meraih buku itu saat Kaname menarik dan menyembunyikan buku itu dibalik punggungnya.

"jadi, apa ini buku mu, Kiryuu? Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengambilnya kembali?" Wajah dingin itu bertanya datar mengesalkan menurut Zero.

"seseorang yang memiliki buku itu memintaku mengambilkannya, Kuran. Sekarang kembalikan." Zero maju lagi dan meraih tangan Kaname yang tadi disembunyikannya dibalik punggung.

"penting sekali kah buku ini untukmu, Kiryuu?"

"hentikan omong kosong ini, Kuran! Dan cepat berikan aku buku itu!"

"lalu, apa yang kudapat jika aku memberikan mu buku ini?" Kaname memengangi tangan Zero yang memenganginya dengan tangannya yang lain. Menariknya dan membuat dia dan Zero tampak tak berjarak sekarang.

Raut wajah Zero mengeras. Ada geraman kesal terdengar darinya. Kuran dihadapannya ini benar-benar tak mengerti situasi. "berikan buku itu, Kuran! Atau—"

"atau apa?" belum selesai Zero bicara Kaname memotongnya dan mendorong Zero hingga bertubrukan dengan meja terdekat. Zero terduduk dipinggiran meja dengan Kaname tepat dihadapannya, mengurungnya. "atau apa Zero?" ulangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuran! Awas! Menyingkir dariku!"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Apa itu masih harus dipertanyakan hm?" Kaname menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum licik disana. Licik yang penuh maksud. "Kau tau, aku sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk saat-saat seperti ini." Katanya lagi.

Kaname mendekatkan kepalanya kearah leher Zero dan bersender disana. "Lama sekali,"

"Lepaskan! Agh! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

Zero berjengit saat sesuatu yang diketahuinya sebagai gigi tengah menyentuh kulit lehernya, menekan dan memberi luka di sana. Kaname menggigit leher Zero dan menjilat darahnya, ini permainan baginya. Permainan yang menyenangkan antara dia dan Kiryuu-nya.

Buku yang tadinya diperebutkan keduanya pun terabaikan dan kini tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, sementara kedua orang yang sempat memperebutkannya sedang asik sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka yang terbaru.

Kaname mendorong Zero hingga berbaring di atas meja, menahan kedua tangan Zero dengan tangannya sendiri dan masih bermain dengan area leher. Selain menggigit dan menjilat Kaname kini sedang menghisap. Memberikan Zero tanda bahwa Zero adalah miliknya.

"ada apa, Kiryuu? Apa tak tidur beberapa hari membuat hilang seluruh tenagamu malam ini?" Kaname memberikan jeda sebentar pada permainannya. Dia menatap Zero yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya dan mengatrur nafas dengan kepayahan.

"brengs—"

"atau kau sedang mempasrahkan diri sekarang karena yang ada dihadapan mu sekarang ini adalah aku?"

Zero yang tadinya memalingkan wajahnya kini menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kaname. Keduanya sangat dekat, sedikit lagi akan menyentuh.

"dalam mimpimu brengsek!"

Dengan cepat Zero menghantamkan kepalanya pada Kaname dan membuat pegangan Kaname terhadapnya lepas. Hanya lepas. Kaname hanya bergerak untuk bangkit menjauhkan kepalanya dari Zero sementara Zero sendiri masih berbaring di sana.

Kenyataan bahwa dia lelah, lemah dan mengantuk membuat Zero tak berdaya.

"itu sakit, Kiryuu. Kepalamu memang terbuat dari batu kurasa," Kaname memegangi kepalanya yang sempat beradu dengan kepala Zero.

Zero sama sekali tak peduli, pada kenyataannya Zero bahkan tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi dari apa-apa yang seharusnya dia dengar. Matanya terlalu berat dan tubuhnya terlalu lelah, terlebih pikirannya yang lagi kacau karena seorang Kuran.

"ah! Lihat, putri tidur akan segera kembali ke negerinya,"

Kaname mendekat lagi kepada Zero dan menatapnya lekat. Mata Zero mulai terpejam perlahan, lalu terbuka lagi sedikit lalu terpejam lagi. Zero sedang melawan kantuknya walau akhirnya alam bawah sadarnya yang memenangkan pertarungan antar keduanya.

Zero pun tertidur.

"permainan berakhir untuk hari ini," Kaname bergumam tak puas, tapi senyum terbaik menghiasi wajahnya sekarang. "tidur nyenyak," bisik Kaname tepat di telingan kiri Zero. "permainan kita lanjutkan besok," satu kecupan lembut Kaname berikan pada kelopak mata Zero yang tertutup, turun ke hidung mancungnya lalu berlanjut pada bibir pucat Zero.

Kaname adalah tipe romantic walaupun Zero bukan. Dan setelah pertimbangannya beberapa detik berpikir, Kaname memutuskan untuk membawa Zero kembali ke asrama dengan cara menganggkut Zero di bahunya.

Tidak menggendongnya dengan cara _bridal_, selain karena Zero bukan seorang wanita, Zero juga pastinya akan marah dan malu di saat yang bersamaan padanya, dan itu akan menghambat permainan mereka. Lagi pula, Kaname punya rencana lain selain itu.

Dengan Zero yang tertidur di bahunya, Kaname berlutut di lantai dan mengambil lagi buku diary yang sempat mereka perebutkan. Dengan membawa Zero seperti ini pastinya akan lebih mudah untuk Kaname mengembalikan buku diary ini dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Kaname keluar dari perpustakaan, turun kelantai bawah dan berjalan menuju keluar koridor. Dari jauh bisa dilihatnya bahwa gadis pemilik diary ini masih menunggu Zero di sana. Dan gadis itu agak sedikit kaget saat melihat Zero dalam keadaan tidak sadar di bahu Kaname.

"Kiryuu-kun?" suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"ini," Kaname mengulurkan buku diary yang dimaksud pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu membeku sesaat sebelum menerimanya. "ah, terima—"

"lupakan saja niatan mu untuk mengatakan cinta padanya," potong Kaname, datar dan dingin. "cari pria lain di sekolah ini. Siapa saja, tapi untuk yang satu ini, dia milikku," Kaname melangkah lagi melalui gadis itu begitu saja. Perkataannya tadi cukup jelas untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

Buku diary yang dibacanya adalah buku dimana seorang gadis telah jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada Zero-nya dan itu tak bisa diterima! Yang boleh mencintai Zero hanyalah dia, yang memiliki Zero juga dirinya, dan yang harus Zero pikirkan hanya dirinya. Dia, Kaname Kuran.

.

.

.

_**End**_


End file.
